


Baby Daddy

by cockleslover



Category: Jaspar - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockleslover/pseuds/cockleslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe is pregnant and horny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Daddy

Joe doesn't understand the baby growing inside of him. He just doesn't. Joe always jokes about the baby being an alien since he likes calling his baby’s daddy an alien too. Because, if Caspar is an alien then his spawn must be an alien too! Right?

Well, jokes aside. Joe still doesn’t understand the baby currently residing in his tiny tummy.

Partially, Joe feels responsible for that. Ending up pregnant was more than a surprise and not actually something he and Caspar planned. But he supposed that they didn’t plan on becoming roommates all those years ago when they first met. They also didn’t plan to get married or get a dog who liked to pee exclusively on the couch. And they definitely didn’t plan on getting Joe pregnant. Hell, Joe never planned on getting pregnant. Ever!

But now he was and he’s going to have to deal with it because Caspar’s almost annoyingly happy about it and Joe likes the idea of a little new human being with a mixed bag of traits from both he and Caspar. So maybe he doesn’t want to be pregnant but he sure as hell wants this baby.

Now, however, he’s positive that no one else on earth is as confused by pregnancy as he is. He ignored practically all the information thrown at him while growing up and he’s not sure how to communicate with the little peanut shaped thing growing in him. And now that it looks like more of a baby than a nut, it can do all types of fun things – like kick him constantly – that Joe doesn’t understand. What is this baby playing at? Come on! You are just a fetus, pack it in!

It makes no sense that the baby wants to move around like crazy when Joe has absolutely nothing to do or is trying to sleep but he's as quiet as a lamb when Caspar is fucking him. Since he's mind numbingly horny he thinks it's a win-win situation if he finally gets some and the baby finally stops tenderizing his insides.

Problem is, Caspar is pulling all that weird cliche crap about not wanting to hurt the baby or that he's afraid he'll poke the baby in the head with his dick.

Joe is annoyed.

Caspar's dick is big but that isn't going to happen.

Joe’s even generous enough to do all the prep work for Caspar. He doesn’t mind fingering himself open and his brain kind of spins at the fact that he really enjoys getting fucked by Caspar now more than he ever has before. He blames crazy baby hormones and the fact that he just really doesn’t understand their kid. Before the pregnancy he was three times more likely to have penetrative sex. Now those types of statistics are thrown out the window just like his whole world is thrown into a whirlwind.

"I swear to god, Caspar, you either fuck me or stay blind while I go out and find someone who will." It's a stupid threat, Joe would never do that. But he's prepped and ready, lubed up and practically soaking the bed with precome in need and anticipation as he bends himself over the mattress and snaps Caspar over his shoulder.

"Joe...I...." Caspar fumbles. He's standing there naked but he looks just as shy as he did the first time they ever had sex.

"No more excuses. Baby's fine. The doctor said it is okay." Joe arches his ass out more in invitation. "Now, your dick. My bum. Get going." Please, he silently adds because he's desperate for it.

Thankfully, Caspar listens. He's all thumbs at first but once he finally nudges the head of his cock inside, it's like Joe's ass reminds him how good this is and he makes the sexiest moan Joe's heard in a long time. "Oh, Joe! Baby!"

"Don't call me baby." Because that was starting to be weird now that there is one inside him. And he doesn't need to think about that right now. Caspar picks up a steady thrusting, balls slapping against Joe's ass. "Oh, fuck! Yea-yeah!"

Caspar moans and bends over Joe so he can litter his shoulder blades with kisses and nips. He keeps fucking harder and faster, slamming home and knocking Joe's prostate. Like magic, the baby quiets down and finds a comfortable spot. Caspar is thrusting so hard that Joe rocks forward and falls onto his elbows. He has no idea how their kid isn’t startled by all the movement because Caspar starts going to town. The way he slams home is perfect, and makes Joe’s mouth drop open with the filthy moan and a litany of pleasure filled swear words. The opportunity presents itself and Caspar snakes a hand under Joe's belly to fist the erection straining there.

Joe's world is perfect. He's buzzing with pleasure and it all goes crazy. He screams and orgasms with big messy ropes of come. Caspar follows and grips Joe's hips as he too empties himself with gravely grunts and stuttering hips. It's over way too fast but in the end Joe's happily serene and relaxing on the bed, Caspar spooned up beside him and stroking their little baby bump lovingly.

"We are absolutely doing that again. Because, our little peanut? He's so happy right now. And daddy is too. We out number you." Joe smirks lazily and intensifies it when he feels Caspar smile against the back of his neck.

"Whatever you want, Joe. Just...let me know if it's too much. Promise?"

"Uh-huh." Joe's sleepy right now. He thinks maybe he'll actually get some sleep as long as Caspar keeps showing such tenderness to his middle and keeps all parties involved happy. He moves Caspar's hand to coast along the underside.

Caspar gets it. He doesn't stop. He shifts closer and there is a mess between them but they'll deal with it later. Right now, Joe has everything he wants.


End file.
